


Waiting for the Sun

by hubridbunny



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Gen, Possibly OOC, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find a witch boy sitting out in the rain, you don't stick around to chat and you certainly don't invite him back to your house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Wally and Klarion live in my brain and I didn't know it, because this chapter wrote itself in an hour and it turned out very different from how I envisioned it.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin

It had been raining for three days and the storm still hadn't let up.

Wally was on his way to the supermarket because he had run out of snacks and his aunt was worried about possibly needing a stock of emergency food, in case the flood made it impossible to get to the store.

He would have liked to run there and get out of the rain as soon as possible, but he didn't think he had the energy for it. He was so hungry that his stomach felt like it was going to eat _itself_ if he didn't get some food soon.

Hardly anyone else was on the streets. The cars that occasionally drove past him hydroplaned every time they went through a puddle, splashing a wave of water on the sidewalk. Even though he had an umbrella, he was still soaking wet.

Walking down the street he looked at all the people who weren't so fortunate to have a place to stay or an umbrella. People squatting under shop awnings and holding soaked newspapers above their heads in an attempt to stay dry... Central City was a rough place.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab his leg, and he almost jumped.

He looked down to see a hand with long, perfectly manicured black fingernails extending from inside a cardboard box. He peered inside and really _did_ jump at whom he saw.

"Klarion?"

Wally tensed, and cursed the fact that he didn’t have the energy to run. Thankfully Klarion didn't look like he was ready for a fight either; he didn't look like much of a threat at all in that moment. He just looked like a wet cat.

He was curled up into a tight ball inside the cardboard box. The top of the box was caving in and water was dripping through the cardboard onto his head.

His hair was pressed close to his head; Wally guessed that the rain washed out all of the hair product he used to keep it styled the way he did.

"Why are you here?" He didn't know what else to ask. He blamed his stomach; it was probably slowing down his brain too.

"Well I'm not going out in _that_ ," Klarion said petulantly, letting go of Wally's leg to point out at the storm.

"Why don't you just teleport yourself back to your magic world?" Wally taunted.

"I would have, but Teekl ran off and I can't find him." Klarion pouted.

"Are you telling me you can't do anything without that mangy cat?" Interesting to know. He'd file that away in the "bad guys' weaknesses" section of his brain, between "good jokes" and "not-so-good jokes" (it was probably a mistake to put those two so close to each other, but meh).

"Well, sucks for you," he said, "Unfortunately I'm not really in the habit of helping bad guys." He started to walk away, and Klarion called after him.

"If I get sick it will be all your fault, Wallace West!"

Wally laughed. "Get sick then! I don't care."

 

He tried not to care, he really did.

But the whole time he was in the grocery store, he couldn't help but look out the windows at the rain pelting the glass and think of Klarion sitting out in that storm, his box tearing apart like paper under the rain as he climbed onto the tops of dumpsters to avoid the rising water level.

Okay, maybe his imagination ran away with him a bit, but the fact still stood that he couldn't do that on a good conscience, not even to a villain. Or an insufferable catboy.

He got everything on the grocery list, plus some candy for himself. He deserved it for what he was about to do.

On the way back home he stopped in front of Klarion's box. He took a deep breath. Did he really have to do this? Yeah, he really had to do this.

"Hey," Klarion peered up at him from inside his cardboard sanctuary, "I need some help carrying all these bags. Do you think you could handle a few?"

Klarion, at a speed impressive for someone who supposedly didn't have super speed, tossed the box away and snatched Wally's umbrella.

"Hey—Give that back!" Wally reached to take it from him, but he was hindered a bit by the five grocery bags he had on either arm.

Klarion waved a finger and four of the bags floated off of Wally's arms to hover around Klarion.

"Nice parlor trick." Not that he could figure out how he was doing it. Probably something to do with magnets. "Just don't let my folks see you doing that."


End file.
